


These bonds of ours

by WhiteBeakedRaven



Series: of freedom and chains [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Animals, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Past Starvation, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBeakedRaven/pseuds/WhiteBeakedRaven
Summary: Dream finally has everything he needs. Next up is preparing himself for the return to the mainlands.During that period he makes a new friend and has finally a bit time for himself.Until another confrontation shakes his whole worldview again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: of freedom and chains [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171616
Comments: 182
Kudos: 323





	1. Leathery hide and feathery fellows

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell, already part eight!
> 
> Welp, once again I have to thank you all for all the nice comments and support. You guys are amazing!  
> Also, here is my big thank you at izzine on ao3/ @isaamsmrts on Tumblr, for making me not rewrite this chapter.
> 
> Also, as promised, this is a big one, so I'll split it into chapters again.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

A lowly croon went over the lava lake, soothing and reassuring. It was followed up with a calm hopeful warble, coming from the same throat. Dream took another deep breath through his two masks, now humming further, trying to distract his friend from the pain.

Runner gave lowly chitter in answer, flinching, as Dream bound another bandage around the wound.

“Shh shh, almost finished little runner”, he said, binding a final knot over the injury. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

A deep grumble was the only answer.

“Hey, don’t take that tone with me! I wasn’t the one who went on land, while I was fighting a few hoglins.”

The chitter this time was subdued and apologetic. Big black eyes downturned.

“Oh, come now.” Dream said, stroking the soft leathery hide of his friend. “I understand. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

Carefully, the Admin took what constituted as Runners head in his hands, looking into those coal eyes. “I was just so scared. One moment I’m fighting, the next I hear you shout out in pain. I didn’t know what happened. I panicked. I’m still slightly panicked.”

To show, Dream held up one of his hands. It trembled plain for the eye to see ever so slightly. He let his hand fall back into his lap.

The warble was again apologetic. The big snout of the strider pushed into Dreams' side, letting the vibrations travel through his body. As always it soothed him.

Runner was careful with his injured leg while moving, the small wound not dangerous, but still slightly painful. Dream stroked the warm body again.

“Stop it, I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.”

Runner still continued with the warbling, this time throwing a few lighter chitters into it. Dream sighed in defeat, letting his friend continue to send calming motions through him.

He kept petting the red hide, stilling abruptly, as a thought struck. “Why were you actually willing to go on land? You hate it cold.”

A few clicks and chitters were the answer.

“Seriously? One mushroom? That’s why you left the lava? You do know I would have picked it gladly for you, had you asked?”, the Admin ranted, slightly angry.

Another croon sounded through the hot air of the Nether.

Dream let out a small huff, continuing his petting. “It’s okay, just please don’t do that again.”

He got a promising warble back.

They stayed like that for a bit, on a random gravel beach in the Nether. Comforting each other and trying to calm down together. Listening to the bubbling of lava that wasn’t that scary anymore and breathing the smell of smoke with only a slight hesitation. His two masks doing their work.

With a sigh Dream determined that it had been long enough. He had to go back to the Overworld.

Getting out of the Nether was a bit harder now.

Although the injury was very small, Dream having killed the hoglin attacking Runner in a blind panic and rage as soon as he noticed what had been happening, he didn’t want to risk it getting worse. So, he refused to mount and ride back on Runner, instead walking over the natural netherrack pathways and bridging over the lakes, in an attempt to get back to his portal.

Runner always walking as close by as possible, while still staying on the surface of the warm melted stone. It limped either by the sides of gravel and stone beaches or stood underneath the bridges being built. Probably in an attempt to catch its rider, should he fall. Not that Dream had any plans of doing so.

The lava walker kept up its constant warbles and chitters, as had become the norm. Helping stop any kind of anxiety from forming in Dreams gut, that normally would have appeared thanks to his surroundings. Grounding him in the moment and in the now.

Sometimes Dream answered with his own strider-like noises, having become way more familiar with the creature’s tongue in the past few days since his trip to the mainland.

They made it without incident.

With a heavy heart, Dream said goodbye to his companion, promising to return soon. He would get something to help Runner and his wound. He got a small chitter in goodbye, Runner returning to its original herd, where it would wait patiently until the Admin returned.

Following a routine they had developed over the past few days, in which Dream had almost spent more time in the Nether than in the Overworld, thanks to wanting to be close to his little friend. A happenstance that would have sounded impossible a few days ago.

The Admin sighed heavily and stepped through the purple obsidian portal.

\-----

Jungles were a pain to navigate.

Dream huffed into the moist hot air of the biome, keeping a lookout for any more melons. A healing potion easier to make, than going on the hunt for some ghast tears for a regen. He had collected quite a few already, but Dream didn’t want to have to make the trip again.

It had taken him a few hours finding and getting here, even with the added bonus of being able to sniff out biomes if he wanted to. Just having to check in with the lands surrounding him to locate them. That ability still didn’t help if the next jungle biome was tens of chunks away from his current base. So he elected to get as many melons as possible in one trip.

While walking through the thick foliage, swatting away green vines that tried to entangle him, something else caught his eye.

A brown cocoa pod, ripe for the taking, sunbeams falling directly on it. Another few hanging close by from the thick trunks of the jungle trees, perfect for picking.

Taking a moment, Dream thought back to his plans at the very beginning of his escape, as well as his recent stay at the Kinoko Kingdom. A small sharp pain in his chest at the memories. Breathing deeply once, he went to collect the pods.

It was about time he made some cookies. Maybe finally eating something sweet would lift his spirits again.

Collecting all the pods close by, Dream took a seat at a riverbank a bit further on. He let his naked feet hang into the cool stream, while he removed the cocoa beans from their white prisons inside the pods. He amassed a little heap after a while, cutting the beans free with his small hunting knife, humming lightly while enjoying the calming work.

He probably had some wheat at his base. He could craft the cookies then through the crafting table and its magic.

But somehow, the idea didn’t sound so fun to Dream. He could do it the old-fashioned way, making it from scratch. He certainly had some sugar canes and some eggs in his base. The furnace was also still standing outside, perfect to bake them in.

The Admin thought back to the old days, trying to remember the recipe he and his friends had used back then. What else would he need to…

A loud whistle brought him out of his thoughts.

Dream looked up, searching his surroundings for what he knew was there. He discovered it sitting on a tree branch only a few blocks to the right above him.

Light blue feathers were easy to see on the green background of the jungle, a bright yellow underbelly blending maybe a bit better with the surroundings. If you were colour-blind.

A small tuft of bright green sticking out of its head, the longer head feathers flattening as Dream watched.

“Hello little guy”, he greeted the parrot.

It cocked its head slightly in interest and gave off another round of questioning whistles from its black beak.

A shorter whistle came from Dreams throat, answering without a problem.

It seemed enough for the bird. With a few short flaps it landed next to Dream, walking around and imitating the rattle of a skeleton. Dream let it be.

Some company, especially of the animal kind, was always welcome to him.

Even if the sounds and movements of the feathered guest reminded him strongly of a little green fellow, who he had once bonded with. He ignored the slight aching of the connection that had been broken way too soon.

It’s probably why he didn’t plan to do anything with his new acquaintance, happy to let it continue its life in its home biome. Where it belonged.

Small footsteps continued to patter around him, slight whistles and chatter giving him a nice melody to work with. He tried to keep his answers to a minimum, only sometimes letting a small whistle or a few words escape.

“Yeah, I’m alone here. Just getting some materials”.

Another questioning chitter.

“Nah, I like your company. Just have to finish this up.”

A few proud whistles sounded, forming a small melody. Dream tried to answer it as best as possible back, butchering a few of the notes, but for the rest managing. The green head tuft of the parrot went up in excitement.

It continued on like this, caws, squawks and sometimes a few mob sounds echoing over the river. Dream only pitching in sometimes, after a while concentrating a bit more on the cocoa pods and the removal of the beans.

It was probably why he noticed way too late, what was happening.

Just having finished another cocoa pod, he let the collected beans fall back onto the small heap he had collected. He noticed the sudden quiet, looking where his small feathery conversation partner and soundboard had gone.

He saw it back on its original branch, where Dream had first spotted it.

Nothing special then. Maybe the bird was tired of holding most of the conversation.

Just as he was about to turn away, the cyan parrot turned its beak lightly, showing off the brown bean in it. A brown freshly picked cocoa bean.

Dream froze, a slight horror running through him.

Standing up quickly, dropping all he held, he let lightly panicked caws and whistles escape. The parrot cocked its head, not letting go of its prize.

“Drop it! Poison is not the way you want to go!”, Dream shouted, thinking of what he could do.

The feathery thief only adjusted its wings again, keeping a hold of its stolen good. A stolen bean that would kill him if he ate it. Dream didn’t want to be responsible for that. He didn’t want another meaningless death on his hands.

He stilled, as an idea formed in his head. That could work.

Despite knowing what would happen and the consequences thereof, Dream took out one of his collected melon slices, pulling the black seeds out of its juicy flesh. Keeping half an eye on the parrot, he got all the seeds he could get quickly, red watery juice staining his hands.

One of those hands he presented to the bird, a small heap of melon seeds being offered on the palm. The juice dripped from his fingers and felt sticky on his skin.

A return offering for the cocoa bean.

“Please please please, just take them”, he whispered, begging the mob to take what he presented. Rather wanting the implications of his offer, than the possibility of the animal dying. Especially after the nice conversations they had.

His pleas were heard.

With the sound of fluttering wings, the parrot landed on his hand, letting it dip slightly as Dream adjusted to the new weight. It gave the blond one beady black eye, seemingly looking through Dreams white smiley mask. Searching for something.

Whatever it was looking for, it found it.

Only then did the parrot drop the dangerous brown bean down onto the ground and began eating out of Dream's palm. On the fifth seed it had consumed, Dream felt the connection come to life.

There was no going back now.

The cyan bird let out a triumphant whistle, also feeling the bond being established, then continuing to eat the seeds. Dream could only stare in wonder and a slight horror.

“You little evil mastermind. You wanted this”, he spoke in a hushed tone to his new companion.

The bird simply ignored him and finished up the last of its seeds. Then it turned its intelligent black eyes up to its new owner, staring into the white smiley mask, a few innocent sounding chirps escaping it.

Dream let out a small laugh. “Okay, okay. You won.” A grin spread over his hidden lips, holding his free hand up in mock surrender.

The blond shook his head in disbelief, then looked down at the heap of cocoa beans that had been his undoing. “Seriously, beans of all things”, he mumbled.

With the beating of wings, a weight landed on Dreams left shoulder, a sudden pair of claws holding fast on his green mantle. It was slightly familiar and still such a new weight, the just established connection humming in Dreams essence. Spreading warmth to his frozen core.

Different then probably anyone else, he could actively feel the bonds he made with his pets, the magic of taming intricately linking any animal that belonged to him in the eyes of the world to his essence. It was why he loved them so much.

It’s why he hated it so.

A cut link hurt in a deep aching way, forever reminding him what he had lost, never completely fading. His essence still trying to desperately reach out to what it once was connected to, despite that soul having long moved on.

Easy to say that Dream had become very cautious in taking any more pets. Seeing as what happened to all his past ones.

Runner had been an exception. A strider not needing a bond to be ridden. Still, the more time Dream spent with him, the more entangled he got with the little lava walker's soul, his feelings bridging the gap automatically. He had let it.

He had been okay with that. It had been his choice.

But this time the animal had for itself decided it wanted this, leaving him not much of a way around forming one. A pet bond that would come into existence almost immediately. Even if he had had the choice of ignoring it. He could have just let it be, hoping it wouldn't eat the bean. But damn him and his love for a good conversation partner.

He literally just got adopted by a bird. By blackmailing through deadly beans. The sly little fellow.

Thinking for a moment, Dream turned to his new pet, its black eyes staring straight into his, despite the white mask hiding them. A small questioning chirp left its beak.

The Admin sighed deeply, decision made. “Welcome to the family, Beans.”

He would make certain he wouldn't regret this. Not like his past bonds.

An excited whistle echoed over the river, as an exasperated smile decorating Dreams lips.

\-----

Such came about a new routine for Dream and his little animal friends.

The days were spent in the Overworld with Beans, exploring and training, trying to gather resources and making new tools. As well as cooking some food and baking.

The first time Dream had made chocolate chip cookies from scratch, he had almost had a heart attack when Beans picked up one of the still warm delicacies and decided to just randomly fly around with it. Of course, out of reach of Dreams grasp the entire time.

A lot of loud chitters and whistles had come from the very distressed Admin, coupled with many pleading words in an attempt to get the cookie back. Beans had rather enjoyed the session of Dream running after him, wings beating always just enough to stay out of reach.

It had only stopped when Dream had been close to tears in fear, Beans immediately dropping his cargo to fly down to his shoulder and croon soothingly into his hair. Trying to calm its very agitated owner down.

Beans never did something like that again.

Dream shouldn’t have reacted so heavily anyway. It should have been a small fun game for the both of them. The cyan parrot was way too smart for its own good, knowing exactly what was good for it and what wasn’t. It knew also exactly how to use that information for its own gain, looking back on their first meeting.

However, the thought of possibly losing another bond so soon, had probably been what had driven Dream so close to hysteria. The idea of another cut string joining all the others, never to be connected again and scarring his essence with further loss, had scared him. A lot. He didn’t want to lose the smidget of warmth he got from the connection to the bird.

Dream didn’t try to think too much on why that was so.

There were also other ways Beans showed its intelligence.

As per usual of its kind, it tended to imitate the sounds of mobs it had already heard. Randomly and without warning. Mostly the higher pitch gave away the otherwise lifelike imitations. Normally it made for a nice break from all the whistles and chirps the parrot gave.

One time it didn’t.

Dream had been on a small trip in the Overworld, intent on exploring how far the plains biome he had originally teleported to really reached. He had been stalking the borders of open fields and oak trees for a while, keeping a lookout for anything interesting.

The hissing of a creeper had sounded right next to his left ear.

Dream's heart had almost jumped out of his chest, eyes wide in looking for the green body he expected, panic shooting through him at the mere idea of the gangly green creature and who he associated with them.

It had taken way too long for him to notice, that there wasn’t a single one of those hostile mobs around. By then his breath had already been too fast and his entire body in full on trembles.

Soothing chitters and croons had come from his shaking shoulders, helping him calm down, slowly but surely. Bringing him back from the brink of a panic attack.

Beans never imitated a creeper again. Not without a good reason.

The only times the hissing would ever come from its beak, was when it had spotted one of the exploding mobs for real. The bird then always gave a short warning chirp, before letting the mob sound out. Functioning as a prewarn system for Dream, making sure he would never be surprised by one again.

Beans also did this for the other mobs as well, but the Admin noticed of course, how careful it was with that single imitation and how thorough it was with its warnings.

Dream appreciated it immensely. A warmth running through his heart at the effort the parrot went through, as to not scare him again, as well as helping him in his daily going ons.

On the other side was Runner.

Every time night fell, and Beans was beginning to doze off on his shoulder, Dream left the cyan parrot in the base, comfortably cocooned in his unused bed blankets. He then went into the Nether.

He was still very wary of bringing Beans into the hostile environments of literal hell, only having done it one or two times, when he had had a splash potion of fire res handy. The few times he had the courage to bring his bird, Runner and Beans had gotten along like a house on fire, chirping, warbling and whistling the entire time.

The entire symphony of animal sounds following him almost every step in the hellish landscapes, distracting and amusing him.

Maybe in the future, when he was more stocked up on materials again, he would make a longer trip in the Nether with both of his new friends. Now they just had to make due with short periods whenever Dream got lucky with a piglin trade or decided to risk brewing something.

The nights with Runner were spent mostly the same way as before, exploring, discovering and slowly getting used to the bubbling and smoky smell. Steadily trying to build down the fear Dream felt with every moment in the Nether. As well as just plain enjoying each other’s company, chittering away, petting soft leathery hide and getting soothing vibrations in turn.

Runners leg wound had been an easy fix with the splash potion of healing Dream had made with the glistening melons he had crafted. The little lava walker moved over the surface of the lava lakes with its usual speed and grace again, eager to get the Admin wherever he wanted.

It had calmed Dreams' guilt of the entire situation slightly.

The only times this new routine of day Overworld and night Nether was broken, was when Beans or Runner decided Dream had to stop. With surprising rhythmicality the blond was forced to take a break.

Either by Runner just simply throwing him over onto a warm netherrack beach and laying on top of him, not moving a single block even when a tasty treat was dangled in front of its eyes. Or by Beans pestering him with constant squawking, pulling at Dreams long hair to get him into bed. As soon as the Admin was in, it would settle down on his chest to keep him there. Not that he ever got a wink of sleep, but his body appreciated the short calms.

Even if they never lasted more than an hour. Runner began to uncomfortably warble and shiver constantly from the cold after a while and Beans was something of an impatient bird, except for when he was asleep. Dream would then just remove them from on top of him and continue on with his business. Of course after making sure they were alright. 

The blond kind of suspected that his two animal friends had some kind of secret arrangement, seeing as they did it regularly and always switched with the other. One day it was Beans, the other night Runner. Rinse and repeat. No way there wasn’t some communication going on there.

He however couldn’t complain too much about it.

Time flew by in this manner. Dream working and sometimes forcefully be put down to rest for a few dozen minutes.

During those resting periods he would often take out his communicator, looking at world chat and reading what everyone else was on about. Often letting his mind wander in imagination to think about scenarios that would fit with certain messages and exchanges.

_< FoolishG> Anyone got 98 gold blocks?_

_< Ph1lzA> Sorry mate, you're on your own_

What the hell was Foolish building now?

Dream could probably check up on his adopted brother, but the distance let him only catch snippets. He was proud anyway. Whatever he worked on was certainly grandiose, if the Totem God hadn't changed from the person he knew.

The slews of canons and L’s in chat after a death message were still the easiest to figure out. It always brought a small smile to his lips, when he saw so many of his friends and acquaintances react and respond to each other.

They seemed to all be doing reasonably well.

It calmed down something deep within the Admin. Something that made him, despite the distance, try to get a peek every now and then. That made him always tense up when he felt a death, only to sigh in relief when it wasn't seen as canon. Something that made a small corner of his heart ache in loneliness, despite the company he had.

Just a few weeks, maybe a bit longer. Just so long until he was back to almost full strength. Then he would go back and try to help them all again.

Just a bit longer.

Or until the peace was broken and he had to step in.

\-----

It was maybe a few days longer than a week after his trip to the mainland, that the blondes' peace was broken.

Dream had been on his way back from the Nether, his personal fine-tuned inner clock saying that it was day in the Overworld. His inventory laden with resources from a successful trip through several different Nether biomes.

He left Runner back at the portal, watching long enough to see his friend join its herd on the lava, excitedly chittering with its friends and family from the same species. They always did seem very interested in hearing the adventures of Dream and Runner. Listening with big black eyes to the tales the little lava walker had experienced while gone from them.

A slight smile played over Dream's lips at the sight.

He went through the portal back to the Overworld, an energy laden ball of feathers expecting him on the other side.

“Didn’t want to wait in the base again?”, he questioned the cyan parrot, as it flew with beating wings around his form, whistling in joy.

He didn’t get a real answer. Just some chirps as Beans landed on the top of his head, long sharp claws raking carefully over Dreams scalp and finding halt, no intention to injure him behind them.

“Hmm, yeah, it was a good trip. No problems or anything”, Dream went on talking, while walking back in the direction of his base.

Why did he have to make his Nether portal so far away? No one was going to find him out here anyway.

The two of them kept up a constant stream of chatter, both in bird-like noises, sometimes a few imitations and words thrown in.

As Dream passed the plains biome he had teleported to on that first day of freedom, a bit more than two weeks ago, Beans made a sudden clucking noise, claws moving slightly agitated over dirty-blond strands.

“What is it?” Dream glanced up to the animal companion on his head, white mask pushed to the side for comfort. His black facemask was also pushed down, him breathing the fresh air without restrictions, enjoying it after the heat and smoke of the Nether.

He felt a sudden pull on his hair in answer. Confused, Dream gave a small whistle from his throat. Another tug at his strands, this time a bit harder. Enlightenment went through Dream, as well as a slight shame at what Beans was doing.

The cyan parrot was trying to preen him, trying to clean him.

Dream gave an experimental sniff at his clothes. Immediately his head reared back.

Yeah, he needed a wash, the smoke and sweat from the heat having coalesced into a not so nice body scent. It was a wonder the peaceful mobs of the plains didn’t give him an even wider berth.

With a slight turn, Dream changed course, heading for the river he had already seen on his first day here. It ran as always peacefully between the edges of the plains and forest biome. The sparkling water looked especially inviting after the hours in the Nether he had had.

A slight shake of his head was all that was needed to dislodge the still preening Beans from it, giving his hair a bit of rest after all that tugging.

His inventory was still full with all the goodies of the Nether and Dream didn’t want to put down a chest for just a short dip.

He decided to do it the old fashioned way, stripping at the riverbank, laying his clothes and armor down onto the soft sun heated sand. His white mask and the black facemask joined his green mantle and black shirt. The belt with his small satchel was removed carefully, not completely sure of the contents he had gathered on his way anymore. He tended to collect a lot.

His wide dark runner pants were next, leaving him in his under armour that only went to his knees, completely naked otherwise. The hair tie was the last to go, letting his long dirty-blonde locks fall over his shoulders.

Dream gave a small salute to Beans, who was watching the proceedings from a branch of the nearby forest, before diving into the cool stream of water.

It was oh so refreshing.

Pulling a few small strokes under the surface, he glided through the slow streaming water, enjoying the feeling of sweat and grit being washed from his skin. He came up for a short breath, listening if Beans had any warnings, but the bird stayed quiet on its perch, only giving a small delighted chitter at his resurface.

Dream dived down again, intent on enjoying the freshness and weightless feeling of the clear water.

He let himself drop down to the bottom of the river, sitting cross-legged on the clay ground.

He liked clay. Definitely more than obsidian now. Maybe he could take a few clumps with him in his hip satchel. To play and fidget with, when the next animal enforced rest period came.

He liked that idea.

Turning back to his cleaning, he let his fingers glide through the brown hair floating weightlessly around his head like a halo, untangling and getting rid of any dirt or material stuck in it. He didn’t find as much as he had expected, Beans probably having gotten rid of the bigger bits on his way to the river.

He then let his open hands rub over his skin, getting the rest of what was clinging to it off, hopefully taking care of a part of the smell. His clothes he would have to wash later more thoroughly. He would just take one of his newly self-made ones in the meantime.

The slow ache of oxygen deprivation set in in his lungs. A few bubbles escaping through the crystal-clear water, making their way back up to the surface.

He stopped the movements keeping him down at the bottom of the river, letting himself lazily float up to the surface on his back. His slow ascent feeling relaxing.

He broke the surface with his head partially underwater, the front of his body turned up so that he was floating on the surface. Dream took a deep breath of fresh air, calming the faint ache in his lungs. The water in his ears muffling his surrounding noises.

It's probably why it took him so long to notice the cawing alarm calls of Beans.

Immediately getting his body upright in the water, attention completely snapped to the forefront, Dream searched the riverbanks for what had Beans making such a ruckus. The parrot continued to whistle and squawk in warning, even though Dream was on the lookout. His wet hair dangling around his head and partially into his vision.

Dream froze as he met the surprised wide open heterochromatic eyes of blue-brown and orange-black, belonging to George and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first up, please don't kill me.  
> I know I hurt Runner but I had to get Dream to a jungle, just cocoa beans wasn't gonna cut it for that logical mf.  
> Funnily enough I had planned to give Dream a parrot since the second drabble, but it just got pushed back more and more. Welp, now he finally has Beans to help ground him in the Overworld. Hope you guys like him...
> 
> That was my little rant of the day, I'm very excited and scared for the next chapter. It's an important one. I'll post it tomorrow, just so you know.
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are very welcome. Tell me what you think down below!
> 
> Have a great day/night and stay safe!


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team is reunited. For better or for worse...

Dream looked straight into his friend's eyes.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat, panic, fear and an underlying hint of longing crashing through his mind. They had found him. How the hell had they found him?

The two figures of his best friends were clad in armor, weapons glinting in the sunlight streaming through the leaves above them from the forest roof. Beans sitting in between the branches there, now silent, looking intently down at them all.

The other members of the Dream Team looked slightly tired and haggard, a long journey written in the state of their bodies and equipment. Dust and dirt on their shoes and grit on their skin, as well as some small leaves in their hair. Their armor still looked fresh because of their mending enchantments.

A familiar enchanted compass clutched in George's hands.

So that's how they had found him, went lightning fast through Dreams head. A small momento he had completely forgotten to have kept, from one of their first Manhunts.

He could almost pretend this was a Manhunt with the familiar panic in him, turned up to eleven. Only the netherite armor broke that illusion quite severely. More than diamond was never achieved in their past games.

Dream in comparison was almost naked. Only wearing his under armour. Those weren't any good odds.

Faced with a fight he couldn’t win in his current state, his long-honed instincts took over. Attack or run. Fight or flight. The decision was clear. This case was flight.

The urge to run, flee, hide pounded through him with the racing of his heart.

The blonde took a deep breath, still holding eye contact with the disbelieving faces of the rest of the Dream Team.

Now!

Springing into action, Dream swam as fast as possible to the opposite riverbank bordering the plains, where his own stuff lay. Water splattered around him, as he heard shouts of surprise behind him from his friends. He ignored them, sight focused on his gear.

A single squawk of surprise and fear came from Beans.

Dream had just reached the sandy bank, when the sound of an ender pearl breaking reached his ears. A sudden body tackled him to the ground, only one block away from his stuff. He hit the sand hard, breath leaving him in a gasp.

Despite that, he began to try and get the weight off of him. He got a short sight of the black and orange eyes of Sapnap, burning with a fiery determination, before he and his younger friend began to wrestle in the sand.

Sapnap trying to pin him down further, Dream intent on getting away.

Sapnap had the way better gear, was fitter in body and still stronger than Dreams almost naked, still very skinny weakened form, but adrenaline and experience evened the playing field. The still wet skin of Dream also helped in making him extra slippery. They tried their best in wrangling each other down or away.

However, something else gave the deciding push.

Angry caws and cave-spider hisses sounded from the other riverbank, a loud male voice shouting: “Stop you stupid bird! Leave me alone!”

A cyan featherball continued to swoop down and try its best to keep the second hunter from its owner, using sharp claws and a hard beak as weapons. George swinging wildly with his arms around to keep it away, surprise at the sudden attacks making him uncoordinated.

The surprise didn't last forever. A quick pause in the dives was all that the experienced hunter needed to finally reorient himself.

At the next divebomb of the parrot he reached out with a quick hand, catching the bird by a wing and holding fast. Letting it dangle by the appendage, Beans flapping ineffectively to try and get away.

Panicked and fearful whistles resounded over the scene.

Dream felt more than heard the danger Beans was in. His bond burned hot with desperation and panic. Infecting him with the emotions as well. Ice cold fear going through his core, letting all the broken bonds it already sported freeze up in phantom pain.

He wouldn’t lose another one. He can’t lose another one.

Not again!

In the midst of fighting on the ground, Dream reached out a hand towards his parrot, pulling it back abruptly and hauling at same time at the connection between them. A loud shout of: “Stop!”, leaving his lips.

With an exclamation of surprise the cyan featherball disappeared from Georges hands, only to appear a few blocks away from the Admin in the air, giving off a confused squawk at the sudden teleport.

The split second of distraction however was all Sapnap needed, to grab both of Dreams' wrists and pin them to the ground next to his head, straddling the tallers waist and keeping him down. Dream bucked and tried to wiggle himself out of it, but Sapnap kept a painful tight hold on him, not giving him a millimetre to get out.

Both fighters stilled for a moment, panting harshly in the air. Disbelief and hope shining in the younger’s eyes. Fear and desperation in the emerald ones.

“You’re still alive”, came a whisper above Dream.

He only breathed harshly in answer, eyes flickering around for anything he could use to get away.

A loud chitter came from above them, cyan bird angling its wings for another divebomb, this time at the arsonist. Dream saw it clearly from his position on the ground. The wave of fear from before hadn’t ebbed yet, which let him to give a series of assertive sharp whistles from his throat.

Beans broke off the action, hovering awkwardly in the air, uncertain of what to do. Giving off a few helpless caws.

“Beans, stop, stay out of this!”, Dream tried in English next. He angled his head to Sapnap, seeing George close in through the river, only a few blocks away. “Leave the bird alone. Please…”, he said, voice growing silent, desperation laced through every word.

Sapnap still just stared down on him, not reacting further. Keeping a tight grip on his limbs.

A disgruntled: “As long as it doesn’t attack us again, why not”, came from George, who finally reached the two, sidling up next to them and towering over their still slightly panting bodies.

Dreams body relaxed minisculely at the statement, emerald eyes with a splotch of gold flickering between the two other members of the Dream Team. He was however still ready to bolt at the first sign of an opening.

Sapnap tightened his hold even further on Dreams still skeletal thin wrists, seemingly in reaction to recognizing this.

A moment of silence went over the riverbank, only the quiet flapping of the parrot above them and the flow of water to be heard.

A quiet: “How are you still alive?”, from the youngest broke it.

A moment only filled with light panting passed.

“Didn’t I kill you?”, tore itself next out of Sapnaps throat, grief and regret still clogging it.

Dream let out a huff at the sight of the others' emotions flickering oh so clearly over his face. “You did”, he answered softly, throwing a glance down onto his chest.

The two hunters followed the gaze.

Dream had only escaped about two weeks ago, meaning he hadn’t had much time in filling back up what had been eaten away in hunger and pain. What had been starved from his body in prison. Especially with how active he had been in the meantime.

His naked chest still showed clearly every single rib, making counting them as easy as breathing. Even if they weren’t sticking out as harshly anymore, the contours softened with the extra food he had gotten in comparison to a month before. The skin was still slightly pale, not yet having had the time to return to its normal pigmentation.

Over the skin was a patchwork of scars of every kind. Burns, slashes, puckered stabs, you name it. You could find almost everything, from the months of the prison and a few from before. They might have all become less and less pronounced with every respawn, healing pot and regeneration effect, but they were still visible.

And in the middle of his chest, close to the heart, a single big stab wound had created one of the most pronounced scars on Dreams body. The injury that had seemingly killed him for the last time. Assured to stay forever on his body, as a mark of the loss of a canon life.

“You did kill me”, Dream stated again. He felt the hands holding him down tremble faintly. “But I’m still alive.”

The feet next to them in the sand shifted. “How come you have more than three canon lives?”, George asked, his face pinched in emotions as well, disbelief being the most pronounced.

Suddenly all tension escaped out of Dream's body.

He wouldn’t be getting out of this, would he? He was outgeared, outmatched with the two of them and still weak in comparison to normal. This wasn’t like his Manhunts. There wouldn’t be a clever way to get the upper hand here.

And wasn’t it about time he told his friends? If they still were that?

Taking a deep breath, Dream looked up into the sky. The weather was perfect. Clear blue with only a few hints of white. Strong sunbeams to warm his still wet skin and hair. Letting the air out between his teeth, his decision had been made.

It was the perfect day to unearth some secrets.

“Do you guys remember how you came to this world?”, he asked.

George snorted, sitting on his haunches now to get a closer sight at Dream. “Of course. We had been friends for a while then and you invited us here. The world jump was a bit messy, but it was nice here. Peaceful. We stayed.”

Dream nodded, eyes still fixated on the sky. Getting sand in his long-wet strands of hair.

“I told you I had found this world a while back and claimed it”, he chuckled lightly at the phrasing. It was the truth, but so much information was still missing from it.  
“When I said I had claimed this world, I may have left out a small detail”, he continued.

“What detail?”, a rough voice spoke over Dream. Sapnap was still staring intently, not having released his grip in the slightest. “What didn’t you tell us?”

A light sigh left the Admin. “When you claim a world as an Admin, it claims you back.”

“What?”, “What does that mean?”, came from both of them at the same time.

“It means, no matter what happens, I will be a part of these lands and these lands will be a part of me”, he tried to explain. “No matter what happens, that connection will always remain. It’s a mutual symbiosis. I help guide the flow of energy, fixing hick-ups in the world code and making certain that everything can live and thrive as it should. In return, the world gives me access to its power and other features.”

Dreams' eyes stopped staring into the sky, now looking to both of his old friends, irises glimmering in green and blue as he tapped into his connection, taking on some of his land's power.

If he was already telling them, he didn't have to hold back anymore.

He continued: “One of which is that as long as I’m connected, I will live, no matter what happens.” The power he was slowly amassing in his body gave his words an otherworldly feel, echoing slightly around.  
“Even if the current system is three canon lives per person, I’m the exception. I will always be the exception. That is what it means to be an Admin and having claimed a world.”

He took a deep breath, letting more energy flow into his being.

“So sad to say, if you want to kill me again, it won’t stick.” Another deep breath, he gritted his teeth, eyes blazing with power and determination.  
“And if you want to stick me back in that prison, I’ll have to tell you guys, I will never. Go. BACK!”, he spoke firm and heatedly, his body suddenly tense again with the last few words.

Preparing to fight and run, even if he had to use his magic to do it. He would keep this promise, even if he had to hurt his former friends.

The wind picked up around their figures, clouds beginning to race over the sky, darkening it slightly. The earth seemed to thrum in preparation of its Admins will, ready to help, ready to strike.

A light fearful whistle was heard from Beans, in response to the vibrations of power that were condensing on the scene.

A small voice cut through it: “I-… We- we don’t want to… ”

Blazing glowing eyes looked at the speaker. Sapnap stared back, eyes wet with unshed tears. He went on: “We-we don’t want to send you back to prison. We- I- we don’t want to… to kill you again” His voice was jittery, fighting through a clogged throat. “We-we just want our friend back!”

The wind lessened and the power stopped humming, as normal emerald green eyes with a splotch of gold softened at the words. The tension left the pinned down body. Relief and a slight hope bubbling in the Admins stomach, coupled with an overwhelming soulsucking sadness.

“Then why did you leave me?”, he asked with a small voice, sounding tired and hurt. “Why did you give up on me and didn’t listen when I was screaming so loudly for you? Why were your thoughts and feelings so easily controlled by the words of others that you stopped believing me, even when I was begging on hands and knees.”

Silence, with only the fluttering of wings and the stream of water.

“Why?”, Dream asked hushedly again.

Suddenly, the grips on his wrists disappeared, as a loud sob went over the sandy bank. Hands landed on his chest, followed by a mop of longer black hair, circled by a signature white bandana. Sapnap began to cry into Dream's chest as he lay there surprised, feeling the small drops fall onto his naked skin, directly above the wound the younger had caused.

The blond didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected this.

Old instincts took over, forged in years with the others.

Hesitantly, Dream lifted his arms, hugging the body on top of him. It felt weird to hug someone like this after all that time. He let his left hand go up and down over the arsonists back, being hindered by the cold netherite armor he was wearing in giving him the full comfort of this action.

Kind of perplexed Dream glanced to the side to George, face asking silently for a bit of help. Only to shift it into even more surprise, as he saw the signature goggles shoved up on his head and the older wiping silent tears himself.

This was definitely not the reaction he had expected.

“Why are you crying?”, he let out, tone full of confusion.

Even while crying, a small smile came to Georges lips. “You really don’t know? It’s cause we missed you, you idiot.”

“If you missed me so much, why didn’t you visit?”, came hushed from Dream, arms still full of crying Sapnap.

“Cause we’re also idiots”, was the answer from George. He wiped another trail of tears away. “We’re such big idiots that first we had to truly lose you, to see what the hell we’re feeling. Still feeling.”

Dream frowned. It was nothing more than a whisper, but both of his hunters heard it anyway. “What are you feeling?”

George snorted loudly, a light laugh coming from his lips. “I’m not going to say it, even after all this time!”

“What?”

Suddenly the head on Dream's chest lifted lightly. A red eyed Sapnap looked at him, emotions overflowing. “He means that we love you… Dumbass”, he said, sniffling still.

Dream froze at those words. They loved him. They loved him? They wanted him? How? Why? What?

His mind was thrown in turmoil. They loved him. Still. Still? It had taken his supposed death for them to see that. Why? Why couldn’t they have seen that earlier? Why couldn’t they have said that earlier?

He should be angry. He should be furious. They abandoned him first. They left him alone. Alone and hurting. Alone and desperate. Alone and dangerous.

Setting of a chain reaction or at least being part of a chain reaction that had led to the L’Mancrater, the final confrontation in his vault, the prison…

The Warden.

Endless hours of plain torture. Had they realized sooner, so much of the shit he had done and had been done to him could have maybe been prevented. So much of the wrongs could have been stopped. So much grief and suffering and anger.

He should be raging right now. Should be cursing them out, rejecting them, going further on the lonely path they had abandoned him on. Making them pay for being so blind, for leaving him alone. And still…

And still.

He loved them as well.

Warmth spread through him at the thought of them still loving him back. Hope, so much hope. And relief, sweet aching relief. He forgave them. He really did. He would always forgive them, if he could have them back.

Even if it was only temporary, even if they hated him the next day, he would forgive them. He would cherish every moment, every second they gave him of their company for the rest of his life.

He would go through that entire hell again, if they would love him for it. He would cause hell for them. He had caused hell for them. For them and everyone else.

He had done so much. So much bad. So much evil. Had become the villain in their history. How could they love him? He was a monster, monster, monster...

“I’m a monster”, Dream spoke haltingly his inner thoughts brought forth from his chaotic mind, his breath hitching slightly. “How can you love me with all the bad I have done?”

George was the one to answer again, coming closer to the pair on the ground, leaning over Dreams head. His hand touched Dreams cheek, softly, as if he was scared the blond would break with too much force. Dream leaned into it, enjoying the warmth of the contact.

“We all fucked up on this world. Some more, some less. Doesn’t make you any less human than the rest of us in the end”, he spoke, letting his finger brush over Dreams still too visible cheekbones.  
“Doesn’t mean that the rest of us are allowed to get away scot-free, while you rot in prison. You shouldn’t be to blame for every bad that ever happened, taking on all our sins as the scapegoat you so gladly make yourself out to be. If we are still allowed to walk this land, so should you.” He took in a shuddering breath.

“That was the conclusion we came to. And we will follow it.”

Those words. Those words. They sounded too good to be true. They had to be wrong. He was a villain, a tyrant, a monster. Always the bad guy.

And still they made something inside Dream break. How long had he longed to hear something like that? How long?

A dam was broken. A barrier that had stood fast for so much time, shattered to pieces. An incredible amount of feelings seemed to suddenly rush through him. Pain, heartache, love, hate, hope and so much relief. Tears began to stream down Dreams cheeks too.

A sudden thought went through George, making him wince slightly. “Just please don’t blow up anything or build something out of obsidian anytime soon”, he tacked on.

The sentence made Dream laugh. Laugh loud and hard. Chest rocking with spasms that even Sapnap on top of him felt. Breathing hard and still going.

Laughs turned to sobs. Big wracking sobs, filled with so much pain and love, that it hurt letting them out. But he finally let them out. Finally didn’t hold back anymore.

His throat hurt and eyes itched and still he sobbed on. Crying for the first time in way too long in something other than pain and desperation. Letting out what had been bottled up for so much time. Had rotten in his core. Had itched in his mind. Has blackened his soul with every passing day.

Dream didn’t know when it happened, but he suddenly found himself sat up, embraced by his two best friends. Sobbing loudly and clinging on to them. Grip tight and shaking like a leaf. Them also taking a firm hold of him, tears also streaming down their faces.

It was freeing. It was a relief. It felt so good.

“I love you g-guys”, he threw out, out into his world. Saying it with so much conviction and truth that even a deaf man could understand. That Sapnap and George were furious at their past selves for not having recognized, not having heard sooner. For not noticing that what their best friend had told them had been nothing but the truth.

“I love you, love you, love you…” spilled from Dreams lips, every word an arduous task to get out and still flowing without halt. “I missed you, missed you so much. Wanted to be with you, left still-still. Was so hard, wanted to stay. Just stay. Even if as a cat forever. Just wanted to stay…” The babbling continued, together with the frame shaking sobs.

“W-Wait the- that cat was you?”, Sapnap whispered, mouth open aghast.

“Yes, yes, yes… was me, always me…”

A sudden realization struck the younger. Sapnap looked with horror straight into George's eyes, mouthing unseen of Dream who still clung tightly: “We-we almost gave him to Sam... I-I almost killed him...Again!”

George paled at the thought at what had happened. What had almost happened. He mouthed a quiet: “Fuck”, back.

Both of them looked at their trembling, still crying and babbling blond. Individually they tightened their embraces. Holding fast to a friend they hadn’t expected to see alive again. That they were oh so happy to see alive again.

Whom they wouldn’t let go of again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fyi, I've made Sapnap cry in almost all of the drabbles he's in. Ups.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that confrontation, I kinda went with the flow while writing and it was some real fun. Still really really nervous on how you all liked it...
> 
> If you think it's a bit sudden, here's a bit of information.  
> The journey from the mainland to Dream took about eight to nine days. In that time Sapnap and George finally really discussed what had happened in the past and what they still thought about their old friend. They came to the mentioned conclusions.  
> I'll maybe write that scene in a later drabble, but I kinda wanted to leave it open to you guys on how they would react to seeing Dream. Surprise you a bit. Hope it was worth it ;)
> 
> Well, these notes have already gotten quite long, so here's my usual spiel: I love you guys comments so if you have anything to say, theories, reactions etc. I'm always happy to receive them.  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow.  
> Until then, have a great day/night and stay safe!


	3. Broken past, bleeding future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team finally reconnects a bit. Safe to say they have a few concerns.

It took a long time for the crying to stop.

Dream of course taking the longest, after all that had been bottled up for months on end. As his racking sobs turned into silent cries turned into little sniffles, the others kept on holding him, rocking sometimes slightly.

Dreams hands had cramped from holding so tight, releasing the grip brought the slight discomfort of fresh blood into his pale hands. He shook them, trying to get rid of the feeling faster, as he leaned slightly back, giving his friends also some space.

He wiped his eyes with one palm, breathing in sometimes suddenly, the sniffles still tampering out. He held still for a moment when he saw the developing bruises on his wrists, right above his bracelet like scars.

Sapnap and George also saw it, the older letting out an awkward cough, the younger rubbing the back of his head in slight shame. “Sorry. I just really didn’t want you to bolt… again.”, Sapnap mumbled, looking away slightly.

“It’s fine”, Dream answered, taking a great lungful of air to finally calm his breathing down. “It’s not that bad.”

A suddenly loud squawk sounded, as in a blur of light blue feathers Beans suddenly fell into Dreams lap. The parrot gave of threatening growling noises akin to those of a zombie, feathers puffed up in an attempt to seem bigger.

The group stared slightly perplexed at the bird, that was seemingly warning off two guys in full netherite.

The growls tapered of as Dream stroked his pet with a still slightly trembling hand, flattening the fluffed-up feathers. Calming it down.

“It’s okay Beans, they're friendly”, the blond spoke. With a hint of mischief, he added: “Most of the time.”

A loud hiss came from Beans black beak, before with a fluttering of wings he landed on Dreams left shoulder. Giving Sapnap and George very distrustful black bird eyes.

“Why does it feel like your bird is judging me?”, Sapnap asked, staring at the mentioned animal.

Dream gave a light shrug. “Probably because it is. It’s a smart little guy, so I don’t think we will have any problems.” He looked at the pet on his shoulder. “Right Beans?”

He got a short angry warble in answer. Beans continuing to give Sapnap and George the stink eye.

“Yeah, this is gonna go perfectly.”, the blond went on, ignoring the response and shaking his head slightly.

Dream felt something tickle down his back. Looking over his shoulders, he saw sand that had stuck to his wet skin, slowly falling off. He had to go for a swim again, suddenly being conscious of all the sand sticking to other body parts and clinging to his hair.

“Oh, come on”, he groaned slightly, getting up on weak limbs.

The other two followed immediately, Sapnap jumping even forward offering to help with a hand. Dream waved it off.

He noticed the sudden tension in the two, snorting: “Calm down guys, I’m not planning to run. Just let me finish my swim and then we can talk when I finally have some pants back on.”

“You don’t have to feel obligated to wear pants for me”, George piped in suddenly.

They all froze.

Dream got a nice helping of red on his pale skin, flushing at the implications, opening and closing his mouth bewildered. Sapnap gave of a small surprised giggling laugh. George just stared at Dream with his normal neutral face, only lifting an eyebrow.

A squawk of outrage from Beans broke the spell, causing every member of the Dream Team to start laughing. The sound of a teakettle echoing over the sandy riverbank.

Gasping for breath and wiping away happy tears, Dream gave off a weak: “I really missed you idiots”, underneath all the laughter.

The two others heard it anyway.

\-----

“And well, this is my base I guess…”, Dream said, pulling George as the last out of the opening of the crawlspace.

The ravenette and brunette looked around the small stone room. Their faces showed differing emotions, none of which were really positive.

“Why do you have a waterfall in here?”, Sapnap asked.

“Personal reasons.” At the questioning face Dream sighed. “Had a bit of a bad day and decided to redecorate.”

“Okaaay…?”

George joined the dialogue. “Was that bad day also the reason why there is dried blood on the wall?”, he said, while pointing at the stone next to the waterfall opening. Grey smooth stone was painted brown with Dreams first night.

Dream frowned slightly, his knuckles aching in remembered pain. He wondered why he hadn’t removed that stain until now. How he hadn't noticed it until now. “Yeah, it is…”, he mumbled slightly subdued.

The other two exchanged heavy glances.

“Dream…”, started Sapnap.

“I’m fine!”, the blond interrupted. “That was just the first night.”

George raised an eyebrow. “Nothing else happened in-between?”

“Nothing much.”

“Dream…”, tried Sapnap again.

“Let’s just drop it. I’m doing much better now. I’ve got Beans…”, the mentioned bird gave a bit of a subdued trill, “and a really friendly strider I still have to introduce you guys to.”

“So you having a bloody wall shouldn’t be something we should be concerned about?”, Sapnap tried again.

“Well, I mean, in the prison the walls were also bloody, you just couldn’t see it on all the obsidian. Just forgot to clean this up. For the rest it hasn’t been too bad.”

George stared at his taller friend with something akin to shock. “Okay, wait what? Can we go back to what you just said?”

“Prison is not a nice place to be, let’s just leave it at that.”, Dream grumbled out, turning around and searching through one of his chests.

George scoffed loudly. “Seeing at the state you’re in that certainly is true.”

“Yeah…” Something like guilt flashed over Sapnaps face. “Why didn’t I notice…?”, he mumbled subdued.

Dream immediately tried to calm the ravenette, turning around and facing them again.

“The Warden made certain to keep me at least a bit presentable when he knew someone was coming.” After a short moment of deliberation, he went on. “And let’s just say I wasn’t the most open at your visit as well. I don’t blame you for not noticing”, he finished softly, looking at the arsonist with an open face.

“Still…”, Sapnap tried to go on.

“I don’t blame you, Sapnap. It’s in the past. And I would rather forget it and keep moving”, the blond interrupted.

“Even you have to stop moving sometimes Dream”, George threw in, crossing his arms over his chest and looking imploringly at the taller. Beans gave a sudden agreeing squawk from himself.

“I have. I did! What else do you think this is?”, he pointed at his base.

“A preparation for something. I mean look at your place, it’s spartan and bare”, George swept his arm around, encompassing the whole stone cavern. “No decorations except some carpets and no place to relax except a bed. The rest is stone, chests and a crafting table.”

“There’s also the waterfall.”, Sapnap piped in.

“Okay, yeah, a waterfall, great!”, the brunette went on. “A waterfall that you made while you were having a _bad day_.” George gave the last two words a mocking emphasis. “We know how you work Dream, and this doesn’t scream rest and relaxation to me.”

The blond looked down on the brunette, something like irritation flashing through him at the criticism. “Well, you’re right, resting is not my top priority at the moment. It’s getting some of my old strength back so that I can stop that red menace from taking over my land”, he explained.

Sapnap frowned. “You mean the Egg?”

“Yeah, whatever it’s doing, I really don’t like it. As soon as I’m strong enough and gotten rid of that thing, then I can rest. For sure”, Dream promised.

George rolled his eyes. “Only you’ll find the next thing to worry about and just go on like now.”

“Not true”, Dream defended.

“No, that’s exactly what you would do. Don’t deny it. You always run yourself ragged trying to fix every little thing, trying to accomplish all that you need, only to jump to the next task as soon as you are done.”, George ranted, pointing accusingly at the blond.

Sapnap added with concern in his voice: “Yeah dude. You look like you’ll keel over at any moment with those bags under your eyes. When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t sleep.”, Dream mumbled under his breath. Beans gave a sad confirming whistle from his shoulder.

“What did you say?”, George asked with a raised eyebrow.

The irritation in Dream came suddenly to the forefront. Clear for the others to hear he heatedly spoke. “I can’t sleep. I just can’t! I’ve tried before and it just won’t happen. But I’m fine, I can keep going as the Admin. I’m doing fine!”

Taking a breath to calm himself down slightly, he took something out of his inventory. It was one of his self-baked cookies. Waving it around in trying to make his point, he continued: “And you say I didn’t relax? Look I baked cookies! Baking is a relaxing task…”

“What else did you do for the rest of the time?”, the brunette asked further.

“Get more stuff? Run around exploring? Lay down whenever Beans and Runner wouldn’t let me go anymore?” Beans gave confirming nods from Dreams shoulder as he spoke. “Guys, I’ve been the most relaxed in weeks, so lay off. I’m doing okay.” The cyan parrot gave a few headshakes. Dream threw it a betrayed look.

“I don’t know if I agree with that dude. I mean, even your bird doesn’t agree”, Sapnap commented.

With a huff, George stated: “I definitely don’t agree with that last statement.”

Dream frowned in irritation. “What do you want me to say? I've been having a great time out here. And you guys didn’t need to come here just so that…” The Admin stopped with his words.

He abruptly froze in his movements, cookie still in hand, as a sudden feeling washed over his connection to the world. A second later his and the rest of the Dream Teams communicators vibrated.

_Badboyhalo has made the advancement [Eye Spy]_

The group of friends stared at the achievement. A bad precognition began to spread in Dreams core. It didn’t seem to come from the achievement itself. There was more to it. Something else was brewing.

“He probably just found one by accident”, Dream mumbled still, trying to calm himself. XD could handle it if it really came to a close.

“Yeah, Bad wouldn’t try to go to the End anyway. I mean, even we don’t know for certain anymore how to get there and Bad certainly isn’t the type of guy to break the last rule”, Sapnap replied. Something like discomfort flashing over his face at the thought of his adoptive father doing that. “Right?”, he added, unsure.

Before anyone could answer, another shiver went down Dream's spine. Then their communicators vibrated again. They all looked at their displays, differing emotions on their faces.

_Punz has made the advancement [Eye Spy]  
Antfrost has made the advancement [Eye Spy]_

“Maybe they’re together?”, tried the arsonist again, even less confident.

“They aren’t. These two entered a different stronghold”, Dream immediately answered. The Admin could feel it. A slight fear began to go through him. Two different strongholds would be a bit harder for XD to control. He still was only one person, no matter how powerful.

The next few messages on their devices however were what broke the camel’s back.

_Ponk has made the advancement [Eye Spy]  
Purpled has made the advancement [Eye Spy]_

The Admins heart froze when he registered the entrances in his connection to the world. They came from another completely different stronghold than the three achievements before.

This wasn’t good. At all.

As usual when something went wrong in his land, Dream jumped straight into action. He began gathering his things, ignoring his two friends asking questions.

This couldn’t mean anything good. Nothing good at all.

This was planned. No way else could they have entered the strongholds so close after each other, at three different locations.

Quickly sorting his inventory with his chest, he spoke: “Grab whatever you need out of my chests. I really don’t like where this is going.” He made extra certain to take all his blaze powder and ender pearls. If things really came down to it... 

The others became quiet. They began following his lead, taking and depositing to sort everything in their inventories out. Getting ready in a familiar manner for a confrontation.

“Beans, you need to stay here”, Dream told his parrot, taking it from his shoulder and putting it on his unused bed. A defiant trill was the answer.

“No, Beans stay!”, he said with even more emphasis. “Don't make me cage you.” A slight tugging from the Admin on his pet bond made certain the bird understood.

Beans gave a defeated whistle. Dream pet him soothingly on his head once, then he turned to Sapnap and George, both of them ready. 

With a small gesture the leader said: “Follow me. ”

They fell in step with Dream, being led outside his base and to where he had the entrance of his strip-mine.

While going down into the depths of the earth a loud sound broke throughout the world, echoing in every being and every block.

They recognized it instantly.

The opening of a portal that should have stayed closed, haling with the sound of a coming storm over the lands, followed by the muted roar of a creature that should best be left undisturbed.

Dream began to sprint. Sapnap and George followed close by.

_Badboyhalo has made the advancement [The End?]_

The same gong-like noise resounded two more times. Following each other closely.

_Antfrost has made the advancement [The End?]  
Punz has made the advancement [The End?]  
Purpled has made the advancement [The End?]  
Ponk has made the advancement [The End?]_

“Fuck, fuck fuck”, Dream whispered to himself while running. They had gone to the End. All of them.

Were they really going to break the last rule? Killing the Ender Dragon? The one thing that was still standing from his three original ones? Were they really?

XD would stop them. He had to stop them. He could stop them. Easily.

That was his job. Protecting the End.

With the power Dream had given his broken off piece, his center of magic, no one could stand against him alone. He was almost a god in a sense. Especially in the dimension that was his domain. That was his realm.

And still, fear and worry ran rampant through the Admin, as his communicator vibrated on his wrist without pause with the messages of the other people of his world.

_< TommyInnit> Wtf  
<Ranboo> What are you doing?  
<Ph1lzA> Guys? Stop it  
<Tubbo_> Take me with you!  
<Technoblade> cringe, that was the last rule for ya_

Dream ignored the messages as he reached the end of his tunnel, standing before those familiar stone bricks he had found not so long ago.

“Wait, you have a stronghold here?”, George questioned.

“Found it. Accidentally”, the Admin lightly panted out.

He was split on the inside. A decision lay before him. One he couldn’t take back.

For one part he couldn’t enter without everyone on the SMP knowing he was still alive. The ruse he had tried so hard to keep going, would be out in the open. Everyone would know. They would start searching for him. Trying to find him. To kill him. To catch him. His safety wouldn’t be secured through their ignorance anymore.

It scared him slightly. He was still too weak.

For another, something heavy had coalesced in his gut. Something worried hot and cool with fear. Something telling him that if this was planned, there might be big consequences if he didn’t step in. Making his survival instincts flare up. A very bad precognition shouting in him to go, go, go!

He should have more trust in XD. Right? He could handle it... 

Right? 

Dream got his answer when a splitting pain went through the core of him. There, where the gaping black hole of the separation existed. There, where the few strings that connected the two pieces lay. There, where a familiar slimy redness began crawling through.

He doubled over, suddenly gasping for breath, arms held tightly around his stomach. As if he was trying to protect his center. As if he was trying to keep himself together. As if whatever had just happened to XD, had sent a sudden explosive backlash through the threads binding them.

As it actually had.

“Dream?!”, “What’s happening?”, came the worried shouts of the rest of his Team.

The Admin spit out a sudden dry breath, breathing in deeply while amassing the power from around him to help keep whatever was staining their connection out. Another deep breath, and the ache lessened slightly, allowing Dream to release his stomach.

He looked up with green and blue blazing eyes, determination in every part of his being. The power of the Overworld heavy on his tongue. His pickaxe summoned out of his inventory, familiar in his hand. If he did this there was no going back.

He didn’t care.

“We’re stopping them”, he spoke, voice echoing with power and a deep-seated rage. With a swift swing he broke the blocks barring him entrance into the stronghold.

He stepped inside without hesitation, adjusting his white smiley mask.

There was no going back.

_Dream has made the advancement [Eye Spy]_

_< TommyInnit> WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah, man, hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> This was so much fun to write.
> 
> Just gonna put it out there, the next drabble is gonna be the biggest yet. It's also going to be finale to the main story of this series. I'll probably write other stuff still in this universe, but just missing scenes, alternate takes and smaller things I find myself motivated to write (Some of you have already given me a few suggestions in the comments).  
> Because it's such an important piece and I also have other things on my plate it might take a bit until I post it.  
> So be prepared!
> 
> Well, anyway, tell me your thought, feelings, theories down below in the comment. I really enjoy reading and answering. Also, if you don't wanna write through the comment section you can find me on Twitter under @whitebeakedcrow or on Tumblr under @whitebeakedraven. I always enjoy a nice chat!  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Until the next time, have a great day/night!  
> Stay safe!


End file.
